how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nur Theater
'Nur Theater '''ist die 16. Epsiode der zweiten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 19.02.2007 in den USA und am 24.01.2009 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Ted hat mehrere Erinnerungen an Situationen, die er mit Robin erlebt zu haben meint, doch eigentlich war es nicht Robin, sondern eine jeweilige Ex-Freundin von Ted. Um das zu vertuschen sagt Ted jedes Mal, wenn ihm Robin erklärt, dass sie nie ein Teil von der Erinnerung war, von der er gerade erzählt, dass er diese Situation mit seiner Schwester erlebt hätte. Robin meint, dass sie beide erwachsen wären und nicht so tun müssten, als hätten sie nie zuvor eine Beziehung geführt. Später, als Ted erwähnt, dass er noch viele alte Gegenstände von Ex-Freundinnen hätte, wird sie eifersüchtig und will, dass er sie wegwirft. Ted und Robin fragen ihre Freunde nach ihrer Meinung und die Gruppe entscheidet sich zu Gunsten von Robin. Also räumt Ted alle Gegenstände, die er von Exfreundinnen thumb|left|354px hat, weg. Als Robin erwähnt, dass sie alle ihre Hunde von ihren Ex-Freunden geschenkt bekommen hatte, beginnt Ted, in jedem Hund ihre Ex-Freunde zu sehen. Robin, die sich schuldig fühlt, beschließt Ted zuliebe, ihre Hunde wegzugeben. Als sie allerdings wieder ins Teds Wohnung gelangt, entdeckt sie dort all die Gegenstände, von denen er gesagt hatte, dass er sie weggeworfen hatte. Ted und Robin führen einen langen Streit, der dazu führt, dass sich die Beiden dazu entscheiden, zusammenzuziehen. Lily lädt ihre Freunde zu einem Theaterstück ein, in dem sie mitspielt. Das Stück ist lang und schlecht und alle vier hassen es, obwohl Barney der einzige ist, der Lily seine wahre Meinung sagt. Lily sagt, dass Freunde nett zu einander sein sollten und, dass, wenn Barney in einem Stück mitspielen würde, sie es sich ansehen und etwas nettes darüber sagen würde. Barney sieht darin eine Herausforderung und lädt die Freunde zu einem Ein-Mann-Programm von ihm ein. Es stellt sich schnell heraus, dass das Theaterstück nur dazu da ist, um Lily zu provozieren, dies merkt man schon daran, dass die Ein-Mann-Show den Titel "Suck it Lily" (deutsch: Leck dich, Lily) trägt. Während des Stücks wiederholt Barney unter thumb|366px|Barneys Theaterstück. anderem das Wort "feucht" (von dem Lily zuvor gesagt hatte, dass sie es hassen würde), bespritzt nur Lily mit einer Wasserpistole und ist als Roboter verkleidet. Am Ende des ersten Akts sagt Lily, dass Barney recht hatte und es nichts Nettes gibt, was sie über das Stück sagen könnte. Trotzdem will Barney noch den zweiten Akt vorführen, der so schlecht ist, dass Marshall die zweite Ohrfeige benutzt, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Zitate Barney: "Oh Lily, war das scheiße!" Musik * The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" Wiederkehrende Inhalte * Marshall führt die zweite Ohrfeige aus, die er dank der Ohrfeigenwette aus der Folge Schlag auf Schlag ausführen darf.thumb|Die erste Ohrfeige * Ted trägt ein Sweatshirt mit dem Kanton Genf Logo, wie in der Episode Die Kette des Anbrüllens. * Barney nimmt eine Herausforderung an. * Marshalls Fallschirmhosen tauchen in Staffel 6 wieder auf. * Ted liebt britische Telefonzellen, wie in der Episode Das Duell zu sehen war. * Robin sagt "Du bist ein Idiot", allerdings ohne "Ich liebe dich" zu meinen. Anspielungen * Ted erwähnt ''MC Hammer. * Robin macht eine Anspielung auf Bell Biv Devoe. * Ted Trägt einen Pullover mit dem Wappen des schweizerischen Kantons Genf, welches gleichzeitig auch das Wappen der Stadt Genf ist. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 2 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden, in denen eine Ohrfeige erteilt wird